katharine_mcgeefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eris Dodd-Radson
Eris Dodd-Radson ist ein Charakter in der "Beautiful Liars"-Reihe. Sie ist die Tochter von Mrs. Dodd und Matt Cole, jedoch dachte sie ihr Leben lang, dass Everett Radson ihr leiblicher Vater wäre. Außerdem ist sie eine beste Freundin von Avery und eine Freundin von Cord und Leda. Frühes Leben Eris wurde im Jahr 2100 im Tower von New York City geboren. Sie wuchs bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem vermeindlichen Vater Everett Radson auf. Sie lebte ein wunderbares, luxuriöses Leben auf der Etage 985 und gehörte somit zu den reichsten Mädchen des gesamten Towers. Sie entwickelte eine sehr enge Beziehung zu ihren Eltern, besonders zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre Eltern hatten jedes Jahr ein Foto vor der Haustür geschossen. Gefährliche Gefühle Sie geht zusammen mit Cord, Leda und Avery auf die Eliteschule. Dort ist sie eines der beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule. Cord schmeißt wie jedes Jahr vor Beginn des Schuljahres eine Party, dieses Mal vor dem Beginn der 11. Klasse, auf der auch Eris anwesend ist, jedoch kommt sie zu spät. Als sie dort ankommt, sieht sie Cord und seine Freunde Karten spielen, und zwar mit altmodischen, richtigen Karten. Cord bietet ihr an, mitzuspielen, aber Eris möchte lieber tanzen. Doch als Cord herumjammert, dass er allein gegen seine beiden Freunde spielen muss und so stimmt sie schließlich doch zu, möchte aber mit Joaquin spielen, um Cord etwas unter Druck zu setzen, denn dieser hatte wohl gehofft, sie wurde zusammen mit ihm ein Team bilden. Dann prahlt sie damit, dass sie immer gewinnt. 15 Minuten später steht Cord im Rückstand. Eris sagt, sie möchte sich etwas zu trinken holen und fragt, ob sonst noch jemand etwas haben will. Cord begleitet sie und zusammen stolpern sie in die Garderobe. Sie fangen an, sich zu küssen und Eris befiehlt ihm, nicht zu reden. - Doch plötzlich stoppt Eris und sagt, sie gehe tanzen. Es ist ihr Lieblingsspiel, Cord daran zu erinnern, wie sehr er sie will. Sie flickert Cord schließlich, dass sie mach Hause geht. Dort findet sie ihre Mutter weinend auf dem Sofa kauernd. Eris fragt, was los ist und Caroline sagt, dass Everett gegangen ist. Eris versteht zuerst nicht, wie ihre Mutter das meint, doch als ihre Mutter ihr ihren DNA-Test zeigt und dort steht, dass Everett Radson zu 0,00% Eris´ Vater ist, versteht sie alles. Sie beschuldigt das Labor und meint, die Mitarbeiter dort hätten etwas falsch gemacht, doch Caroline gesteht, dass es wahr ist. ,,Warum? Warum hast du mich all die Jahre belogen? (…) Fick dich und deine verfickten Erklärungen!" - Seite 89-90 Caroline weiß nicht, wann Everett wiederkommt und entschuldigt sich immer wieder, doch ihre Tochter hat genug von den ständigen Entschuldigungen und sagt, sie solle gefälligst damit aufhören. Ihre Gefühle sind total durcheinander. Ihre Mutter erklärt ihr schließlich, dass sie gehofft hatte, sie sei von Everett. Am Ende reicht es Eris und sie verkriecht sich gedankenverloren in ihr Zimmer. Sie nimmt die Ohrringe ihrer Mutter ab und wirft sie gegen die Wand, worauf sie zersplittern. Ihre Mutter versucht immer wieder mit Eris zu reden, doch diese will das nicht, beleidigt ihre Mutter und schickt sie immer wieder weg. Doch eines Tages öffnet sie sich etwas und bei dieser Gelegenheit offenbart Caroline ihr, dass es für beide besser wäre, auszuziehen, da sie Everett nicht direkt mit dem Konflikt konfrontieren möchte, wenn er zurückkommt. Wütend meint Eris, dass das nicht fair ist, da sie nicht getan habe, nur allein ihre Mutter. Caroline sagt, sie habe bereits ein DownTower-Apartment für sie gefunden, da sie sich das Nuage nicht leisten könne und sie Everetts Geld nicht annehmen möchte, weil sie ihn nicht denken lassen möchte, sie hätte ihn nur wegen seines Geldes geheiratet. Sie nehmen erst einmal nur das Nötigste mit und Eris fragt, nach wie weit unten sie ziehen, worauf Caroline nicht direkt antwortet. Schließlich ziehen sie in ihr neues Apartment in der 103. Etage ein und Eris hasst es, während Caroline versucht, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Als Eris gefragt wird, ob alles in Ordnung ist, wird sie aggressiv und nach einem kurzen Streit verlässt sie das Apartment. Dort trifft sie auf ein lateinamerikanisch stämmiges Mädchen, dass meint, sie aus dem Altitude zu kennen, weil sie dort arbeitet. Das Mädchen beklagt sich darüber, dass Eris immer sehr unhöflich zu ihr war und fragt sie dann, was sie hier unten will. Eris erzählt ihr dann kurz und knapp, was passiert ist. ,,Ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass mein Dad nicht mein Dad ist." - Seite 130 Zusammen rauchen sie eine Halluci-Pfeife. Sie bleiben einander jedoch sehr fremd, das Mädchen nennt ihr aber ihren Namen, Mariel, und auch Eris nennt den ihren. Mariel heißt sie in der Baneberry Lane willkommen und ist sich sicher, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Weil Mariel ihr gesagt hat, sie soll mal nachlesen, was Baneberrys sind, tut sie das und findet heraus, dass Baneberrys Kräuter sind, die im Mittelalter oft für Selbstmord verwendet wurden, was Eris passend findet. Eris besucht ihren Vater bei seiner Arbeit und sie sagt, dass sie auf seinen Anruf gewartet habe. Everett meint, er hatte einfach etwas Abstand gebraucht. Er weiß auch nicht, was nun aus Caroline und ihm werden soll. Für ihn ist es auch sehr schwer, dass Eris ihrer Mutter so ähnlich sieht. Eris sieht sich somit als "lebenden Beweis für die Untreue ihrer Mom". Everett gesteht ihr, dass er noch etwas Zeit braucht und als Eris sagt, dass sie ihn vermisst, sagt er nur, das er die Zeiten vermisst, wie sie mal waren. Eris hat sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Sie steht früh morgens auf und verlässt schnell ihr neues Apartment und duscht sogar in der Schule, um sich nicht in dem engen Badezimmer fertig machen zu müssen. Am ersten Schultag befürchtet Avery, dass ihre Freundin die Schule schwänzt, doch Eris meint, dass nicht einmal sie den ersten Schultag verpassen würde. Avery merkt auch an, dass sie Eris lange nicht mehr gesehen hat und fragt sie dann, ob alles okay ist. Eris findet die Ausrede, dass ihre Eltern ihr Apartment renovieren lassen und sie deshalb eine Weile im Nuage wohnen. Nach der Schule hängen Avery, Eris, Leda, Risha und Ming ab und alle wollen Yoga machen, doch da Eris kein Geld dafür hat, spielt sie vor, sich nicht gut zu fühlen. Ming stichelt, dass Eris bestimmt nur zu ihrer "privaten Nachmittagsstunde mit Cord" möchte. Das verletzt Eris etwas und bringt sie aus er Fassung. Avery versucht, Eris aufzumuntern, doch das funktioniert nicht. Eris zieht sich in einer Seitenstraße zurück und weint. Dort trifft sie wieder auf Mariel, die sich etwas über sie lustig macht. Sie ist noch weitere Stunden im UpTower unterwegs und fasst dann den Entschluss, zu Cord zu gehen. Zuerst legt sie es darauf an, mit Cord zu schlafen, doch dieser hat keine Lust und so hängt sie nur etwas bei ihm ab. Aus Wut und Trauer wirft sie Cord gemeine Sachen vor, woraufhin dieser beschließt ihre Affäre zu beenden, aber nicht nur deshalb, sondern auch wegen Rylin, für die er Gefühle entwickelt, was er Eris aber nicht erzählt. Das nimmt sie aber nicht sehr mit. Zuerst kehrt sie in ihr Apartment zurück, geht dann aber doch wieder vor die Tür, wo sie erneut auf Mariel trifft. Diese geht auf eine Party und Eris würde gern mitkommen, was Mariel absolut nicht erwartet hatte. Mariel reißt ihre Bluse auf, sodass man ihr Bustier sieht, was Eris zuerst wütend macht, doch Mariel erklärt ihr dann, dass es eine Kostümparty ist und reicht ihr noch eine Halskette. Sie fahren zusammen mit der Monorail und Eris behauptet, sie wäre schon einmal damit gefahren, obwohl das nicht stimmt. Sie landen in Brooklyn, auch dort ist sie zum ersten Mal. Der Türsteher verlangt 30 Nanos und Eris überlegt, dass sie vielleicht gerade noch so viel auf ihrem Bit-Bank-Konto hat, mehr aber auch nicht. Mariel sagt dem Türsteher, der ihr Cousin ist, dass sie zu ihr gehört und beide kommen kostenlos rein. Beide haken sich unter. Sie verbietet Eris jedoch mit jemandem zu flirten, da ihr Cousin Jose denkt, dass sie zusammen sind, weil nur Mariels feste Freunde Eintritt umsonst bekommen, weil sie es sonst zu sehr ausnutzte. Nach einer Weile will Mariel gehen, aber Eris will noch bleiben. Das macht Mariel stutzig und sie fragt, ob Eris wirklich allein mit der Monorail fahren möchte. Immer wieder hält Mariel Eris davon ab, noch mehr zu trinken, da sie schon recht betrunken ist. Plötzlich küsst Eris Mariel und streift ihren Hals entlang. Mariel ist etwas geschockt, doch sie begründet das Ganze damit, dass Eris einfach nur betrunken ist. Mariel sagt, sie sollten jetzt gehen und Eris meint, dass sie recht hat und sie zu ihr nach Hause gehen sollten. Eris scherzt sogar damit, dass sie Mariels versteckte Tattoos sehen will. Aber das alles ist nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, sie spielt nur mit ihrer Gefährtin. Schließlich gehen sie dann wirklich zu Mariel nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie in Mariels Bett auf. Eris hat große Kopfschmerzen und kann nicht fassen, das sie wirklich mit Mariel geschlafen hat. Das findet sie abstoßend und will einfach nur ganz schnell weg. Sie denkt auch ganz offen, dass die Nacht ein Fehler war. Sie geht über den Flur in ihr Bett. Das mit Mariel ist ihr peinlich und sie ist froh, dass niemand davon weiß und sie möchte einfach so tun, als wäre das alles nicht passiert. Wieder in der Schule will Avery mit ihr reden. Unter vier Augen. Ihre Freundin erzählt ihr, dass sie gestern im Nuage war, um nach Eris zu sehen, aber am Empfang hatte man ihr gesagt, dass Eris gar nicht dort wohnt. Zuerst versucht Eris eine Ausrede zu finden, doch dann erzählt sie ihr doch die Wahrheit. Avery tut es sehr leid und fragt, was mit ihrem leiblichen Vater ist und Eris meint, sie hat überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm. ,,Oh, Eris. Das liegt natürlich ganz bei dir. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es wissen wollen. Vielleicht ist er ja mehr daran interessiert, dich zu sehen, als dein Dad...ich meine Everett." ,,Das ist aber keine besonders hohe Messlatte." Sie sagt Avery, dass sie es niemandem erzählen darf, da sie nicht möchte, dass alle sie bemitleiden. Avery bietet ihr jedoch jede Hilfe an. Sie kann bei ihr übernachten, wann sie möchte und Klamotten borgen. Eris würde auch ihren 18. Geburtstag gern nicht feiern, doch Avery verspricht ihr, das zu übernehmen. Eris beichtet ihrer Mutter, die inzwischen dünn und abgemagert ist, dass sie ihren leiblichen Vater doch kennenlernen möchte. ,,Oh. Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nicht kennenlernen." ,,Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht." ,,Dann nehm ich gern Kontakt zu ihm auf und erzähle ihm alles. Ich werde mein Bestes tun." ,,Willst du damit sagen, dass er gar nicht von mir weiß?" ,,Es ist sehr...kompliziert, verstehst du?" ,,Nein, das verstehe ich nicht!" ,,Eris..." ,,Du hast jeden angelogen! Deshalb muss ich meinen leiblichen Vater kennenlernen. Damit ich wenigstens eine funktionierende Elternbeziehung in meinem Leben habe, denn das kann ich von dir ja offensichtlich nicht erwarten!" Es ist Eris´ Geburtstag und Avery schmeißt tatsächlich eine Party. Sie erzählt ihren Freunden vorerst nichts von alldem, da sie kein Mitleid möchte und aber auch nicht zugeben möchte, dass sie nun weniger Luxus und Geld hat. Nach einer Weile scheint auch Eris Mariel zu lieben. Sie daten einander nun richtig und Eris beginnt, Mariel ihre Liebe endgültig zu beweisen. Unter anderem erfährt Matt Cole, dass Eris seine Tochter ist und möchte sie kennen lernen. Als Geschenk kauft er ihr einen Schal, den Leda aber vorher findet und denkt, dieser wäre für ihre Mutter gedacht. Doch Eris trägt irgendwann diesen Schal und da er so besonders ist, weiß Leda, dass es der Schal ist, den sie in ihrem Appartment sah. Deshalb nimmt sie an, dass die beiden eine Affäre haben, was sie verletzt und anekelt. Eines Tages treffen sich Matt und Eris und Eris küsst ihren leiblichen Vater auf die Wange, doch auch das sieht Leda zufällig. Ab dem Punkt ist sie fest von ihrer Vermutung überzeugt. In einer Partynacht klettern alle (Eris, Leda, Watt, Avery und Rylin) aus verschiedenen Gründen auf das Dach der 1000. Etage des Towers und Leda, die so wutentbrannt wegen Eris ist und inzwischen die größten Geheimnisse von den vieren kennt. Sie weiß von Nadia, sie weiß davon, dass Avery ihren eigenen Adoptivbruder liebt und mit ihm heimlich zusammen ist und, dass Rylin Drogen stahl. Auchd Eris konfrontiert sie. Schließlich schubst sie Eris nach hinten, nicht wissend wie nah sie an der Kante des Towers stehen und Eris stürzt in die Tiefe und in den Tod. Damit offenbart sich, dass sie die Leiche aus dem Prolog ist. Eris´ Beerdigung wird "gefeiert" und alle ihre ehemaligen Freunde und auch viele andere Leute des Towers "feiern" mit. Allgemein wird erzählt, Eris hätte sich selbst heruntergestürzt und auch die vier machen alle falsche Aussagen, da Leda sie mit ihren Geheimnissen erpresst. Das Kapitel, das gleichzeitig das letzte Kapitel ist, wird von Mariel erzählt, die weiß, dass Eris sich nicht selbst ermordet hat und sie schwört, dass sie herausfinden wird, was wirklich geschah. Eris bekommt ein Grab, das Mariel oft besucht. Gefährliche Sehnsucht Eris wird immer wieder erwähnt, aber eher in Gedanken als in Dialogen. Vor allem Avery trauert sehr um sie, Leda hingegen versucht sich einzureden, dass sie das Geschehene einfach akzeptieren muss und, das Eris ohnehin eine Schlampe war. Noch immer sagt niemand die Wahrheit über ihren Tod. Mariel schaut sich immer wieder eine Sendung an, in der Eris´ Tod betrauert wird, um weitere Informationen zu bekommen. Eris´ Eltern (diesmal ihr Ziehvater), riefen die Eris-Dodd-Radson-Stiftung ins Leben und ermöglichten mit diesem Geld einer Schülerin, auf die Elite-Schule zu gehen: Rylin, die ganz schockiert darüber ist, weil ihre Schwester Chrissa sie dafür angemeldet hatte. Zuerst überlegte sie sogar, ob sie es ablehnen sollte, doch sie akzeptiert es und macht das Beste daraus. Avery besucht Eris´ Grab auf dem Friedhof und sieht dort Mariel, die jedoch verhüllt ist. In Dubai schafft es Mariel Leda unter Drogen zu setzen, denn sie fand die Wahrheit heraus. Daraufhin plauderte Leda alles heraus, was passiert war, auch Rylins, Averys und Watts Geheimnisse. Mariel offenbart Leda schließlich, dass Eris ihre Halbschwester war und sie ihre eigene Schwester getötet hat. Dann lässt sie die hilflose Leda am Strand zum Sterben zurück. Das überlebt sie jedoch.